injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harley Quinn
The reason I removed the trivia that I did is because it is relevent to Harley as an overall character and is not special to the Injustice Harley. This is the Injustice Wiki, not the DC wiki, so the information on our pages needs to pertain to the Injustice versions of their characters, not to the character in general. 19:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Is Harley saying "Weeeeeeee!" really worth being trivia? It's not very interesting, especially since anyone could hear her while playing. It’s just seems kinda boring and unnecessary. GamerJZ22 (talk) 23:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't agree more. JohnsThrone (talk) 23:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Then I'm just going to remove it. GamerJZ22 (talk) 23:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Well I don't know, I mean, it could be considered an Easter Egg, plus we have more boring trivia on trivia sections, so I think we should just keep it. I think it's cool having something that happens in-game for trivia is pretty cool. We have stuff in trivia like: "The person who voices Killer Frost also voices Killer Frost in this" type of trivia, and sure, that interesting, but it doesn't really have anything to do with Injustice. So yeah... I think trivia is just trivia, and that we should keep it since it can be considered an Easter Egg, and it has something to do with the game. Gamer68 (talk) 00:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't really consider it an easter egg, cause it's to easy to find. In a way I kinda expect it from her character, because it's Harley. It's not something I could see being considered trivia, the actors thing is interesting because not everybody knows that info, whereas this could easily be heard by anyone that plays. So to include it seems pointless. GamerJZ22 (talk) 00:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It belongs in the quotes section if anywhere. It's not trivia in the slightest. JohnsThrone (talk) 01:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) @GamerJZ22: Well yeah, but it also makes her the only character to do something special when using an interactable object. I don't think there's any other characters that do something special besides Harley, so including that in her Trivia makes since to me. We could put something like this: "If you interact with the pipe above Aquaman's throne on the Atlantis stage, sometimes she will say "WEEEEEEEE!", this makes her the only character in Injustice to have special dialogue when using an interactable object". Gamer68 (talk) 03:22, February 11, 2014 (UTC) @JohnsThrone: I wouldn't say that it can't be trivia in the slightest, it's just mainly the fact if we want it to be trivia or not. I think it could be trivia, but that's just me I guess. Gamer68 (talk) 03:22, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I still don't think it's worth being called trivia, it's not special enough. I don't see it as something that important, but if anything do what John said and make it a qoute. That makes more sense to me then adding it as trivia. GamerJZ22 (talk) 03:53, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll add it as a quote then. Gamer68 (talk) 05:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it's been added! Gamer68 (talk) 05:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Gamer, that works alot better. GamerJZ22 (talk) 05:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem! Gamer68 (talk) 06:07, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Permission. How is one able to get Permissions for pages like this when it's completely locked up? MissSlenderNeko (talk) 22:56, May 30, 2018 (UTC)MissSlenderNeko